BoonDocks: The Teen Years
by StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv
Summary: Huey and Jazmine are nothing but confused. From Huey being once again forced to play kickball against his old rival, to Jazmine having to deal with her mothers death. But when Huey finds out why his old rival has to play him again. Will his guilt make him lose. And will Jazmine ever find someone who can take her mother's place. OCs Needed! HueyxMing HeuyxJazmine RileyxCindy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, but hear it is:) I've been so busy last year I'm actually surprised I got to it at this time:( But here it is**:) **P.S Of course I give you credit to the OCs that you created.**

**The BoonDocks:The Teen Years Chapter 1**

**Huey's Pov**

The light from the sun awaked me from my sleep. The beautiful golden rays of light lifted my eyes to the outside world. I slowly crept my eyelids open to see through the window blinds to see it was already morning. I could tell by the sunrise. I can not say why I loved the sunrise so much. It justlooked beautiful. I'm not a sensitive person. Nor do I have any sensitivity inside. But the sunrise looked_ beautiful_. Hey anything can look beautiful when your a domestic terrorist, your brother is a public menace wannbe gangster, your grandad's a fake civil rights legend, you live next to a mullato, a black attorney who's afraid of anal rape, a washed up rapper, your busdriver is a black guy who hates black people, Jesus is black, Ronald Raegan was the devil, and the government was lying about 911. Yep the sunrise is beautiful indeed.

I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Knowing Riley he'd probaly be in the shower and in the kitchen eating breakfast at the same time. After finishing all my morning rituals I went down stairs to eat breakfast. As I stepped into the kitchen I realised no one was there. Usaully grandad would be by the fridge complaining about somebody drinking his orange juice. Riley would be trying to hide the empty box. I walked towards the fridge to see if there was some left over ham from last night's sunday dinner. SMACK! I felt something collide with my face.

"Ya bitch ass nigga!"

"Fuck you hoe!"

I got off the floor to see that Riley and Cindy were fighting in the kitchen again. Well not really fighting, _play fighting_. Over ther years Riley and Cindy had gone from enemys to rivals, from rivals to aqauintances, from aqauintances to friends, from friends to best friends, from best friends to..._lovers_. Tho Riley and Cindy don't like the word _lovers_, its the best way to explain their relationship. They touch like lovers. They hug like lovers. They kiss like lovers.

Instead of Riley getting a foot up his narrowminded ass when he calls Cindy a hoe, he now gets a compliment. When Cindy beats Riley at basketball, Riley congratuates her instead of calling her mom a whore. When Cindy gets paid more after their escapdes on the streets, Riley still takes her out afterwards. When Cindy needed someone to go the dance with, she always chose Riley. When Riley needed someone to go to the club with, he chose Cindy. Their were both ignorant. A match made in gangsta heaven I suppose.

"OW! Reezy your gonna pay for that!" Cindy shouted as she threw some leftover mayonaise at Riley. This is probaly why grandad's not inside the kitchen.

"Bitch!" Riley ran out of the room.

"Where ya goin muthafuka!" Cindy ran after Riley.

I shooked my head and left the kitchen and made my way out the door and to the bus stop. I knew Riley and Cindy would hitch a ride with Ed and Rummy so there was no use waiting on them. As I came close to the bus stop I spotted Jazmine ,Ceaser and Daniel. The four of us always took the bus to school considering the fact we were all to broke to buys cars on are own. Plus grandad would never spend money on anything if he could help it.

"Man where yo ass been. You always missed the damn ride." Ceaser prounouced twisting his dreads.

"Ceaser what ride. Were gonna sit at the back of the bus." I rolled my eyes.

"Ruckus be trolling. He knows he can't do that." Ceaser said chuckling.

I was about to say something before Daniel cut in. "Just be glad we got a ride, but hell it would be alot better if your grandad's cheap ass pulled some dimes out up his pocket for a new car instead of dollars for the hoes on _fuckbook_." Daniel laughed. Jazmine and Ceaser laughing along with him.

Daniel moved to Woodcrest last summer. He's sixteen going on seventeen, his birthday being in a few weeks. He was kinda tall for his age, caucasian with brown hair and blue eyes. Daniel is a nice guy...when he's not doing stupid things. Like when he filled my underwear drear with snakes, or when he stole Dorthy to joyride with some jocks to the movies.

Even though Daniel makes alot of asshole comments ,sometimes he does have alot of points. Lately grandad has spent 22 hours a day on facebook. Sometimes even going so far as to pay women he doesn't even know well for dates. Well Riley always did say if a man's paying for the date the women's a hoe.

The bus suddenly pulled up. We got on the bus and sat down. I knew what was coming next.

"Woah Woah little nigga. Where ya chuckin and jiven lil scollywag ass goin? You know the deal, back of the bus." Ruckus annouced pointed his thumb in the direction of the back seat.

"Come on Ruckus not this again. Don't make me have to call the NAACP like last time." I facepalmed.

"All naul, Yall lil coon kiddies aint gonna be corrupting these lil pure demure white children. Go on to the the back. Ruckus glared daggers at us.

Daniel cut in. "Man Ruckus leave them alone. They haven't even been here two seconds and your already going kkk on them." Daniel said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright Alright Mister White man sir." Ruckus smiled at Daniel like he just seen Jesus. He then turned back to us.

"Go on sit down. Just be glad that white lil handsome Daniel was here for you mud monkeys. Or I would call the police on your lil nappy headed asses for disturbing the peace." Ruckus said in a I got my eyes on you motion.

We all rolled are eyes and proceeded to sit down.

"Did you niggas know that were getting new students today." Ceaser beamed happily.

I turned towards him. "Ceaser what do you care about new students? I thought you said you hate school?" I asked nonchanticly.

"Yeah I hate school but not the new students. Ceaser said giggling. Jazmine and Daniel stared. Gettting curious myself I asked another question.

"And why don't you hate the new students?" I asked even more curious.

"Well...this one new student in particular is a girl, I actually got to see her earlier." Ceaser grinned like an idiot.

"So what, there girls all through out this school...what's so good about this one." I started to lose interest.

Ceaser began to smile and giggle at the same time. "This girl's chinese." Ceaser declared with fire in his eyes.

Ceaser always was a sucker for asain girls. Every sense he saw '_The Second Samuria'_ he's been trying to get with an asain girl. He even turned down have the girls in the school trying to find one. From age ten to to this day he still hunts down a any kind girl of asian decent. He still even where's his Jackie Chan costume for holloween.

I shook my head as the bus came to a stop. We got out and headed in the school. The whole was packed. Edgar J. Hoover High was the largest school in the country. It housed over 11,000 students and 1400 teachers. During the 2013 recession the state's budget was extreamly tight, they actually had to merge all high schools in the state into one. Pretty cramped if you asked me, but at least we have alot more black kids now instead of just me Ceas, Riley and Jas.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." Me and Ceaser waved as Jazmine and Daniel waved back.

While walking to my class we heard a familar voice...or scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" SMACK A huge car smashed through the wall.

"Ed! Ed! stoooop!" Riley and Cindy screamed as Ed sped the car to his car to their first period class nearly running over the students. I shooked my head and Ceaser didn't look surprised. My little always brother has to make an entrance.

We made it to our first period class. The class was as usual throwing paper airplanes and talking on cellphones. We both sat down in our assigned seats, unloaded our backpacks and waited for Mr. Uberwits to give us our assignments. Ten minutes later walked into the classroom. Mr. Uberwits was fired from the college he used to work because for saying the university should have more black students at a press conderence...tecnitly for being an irresponsible white person.

"Class I hope you had a good morning." Mr. Uberwits greeted. The class said nothing. Mr. Uberwits sighed. "Well I guess we might just get started."

Mr. Uberwits began to write on the board the following assignments. After twenty minutes of him purely blabbling on about things I already knew I started to get bored. I turned to Ceaser for conversation but he had already fallen asleep. Ceaser looked so funny with drool coming out of his mouth I almost laughed. Ceaser beagan to woddle around in his deck moaning. Think I should wake him up I reached out my hand. I suddenly pulled I pulled it back when I thought of something. Something very funny. I placed a pencil on his desk where his head was about to move and...

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ceaser exclaimed.

The whole class lit up in laughter. Everyone was pointing and laughing right in Ceaser's face. When Ceaser relised what had happened his face went red. He shrunk back in his chair, still blushing deep red. Mr. Uberwits turned to Ceaser not looking amused.

"Mr. Ceaser if your going to have wet dreams in someone's classroom I advised you not do it in hear. There are student's who actually want to learn." Mr. Uberwits said sternly pointed to where the drool had slid down to Ceaser's pants.

Ceaser looked embarrased to the fullest extint. With over 3000 shades of red on his face. I coverded my mouth and bit my tongue to hide a huge grin. I myself felt I was gonna laugh but chose not to to save Ceaser the humiliation. Mr. Uberwits began to speak again.

"Michael if you are having problems down there go to the restroom and clean youself up." Mr. Uberwits said nonchanticly.

Ceaser looked confused. "But I didn't..." Ceaser was cut off with a hand gesture by Uberwits.

"Now Michael I know your to that age where little boys begin to have those feelings where you can't help but to let yourself go. But its normal. Just go to the bathroom and clean youself up son." Mr. Uberwits declared in an understanding voice.

"But...It's ...not"

"Just go." Mr. Uberwits began to impatient.

Ceaser left the classroom ignoring the stares and laughs as he passed by. I coudn't help but to laugh after Ceas left the room. Hey, even I had a humourous side sometimes. After Uberwits was sure Ceaser was gone he turned back to the board.

**Ceaser's Pov**

_'Oh my God!'_ I mentally screamed to my self while washing the drool off my pants. How could anyone even mistake drool for _that. _I swear when I find out who did this I'm gonna kick his ass! Maybe Huey saw who did it?

After finnaly getting done wiping the still wet saliva off my pants I left the bathroom. Walking down the hall I relised that my class was at least five minutes away considering the long hall ways. I pulled out my ipod to pass the time. Switching the song to my beat. Listening to the steady rhythm.

I began to dance to the beat. Moving my feet and throwing my arms up and down. I began dancing and walking at the same time. Moving my body to the music. As I about to reach my classroom I suddenly heard something strange. Like something fell on the floor.

I quickly moved in the direction of the sound I heard. There lying on the ground was a girl. But I havent seen this girl before. Probaly one of the new students. I ran to see if she was alright.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was headed and..."

I was cut off by this girl's looks. She were short red pants and a short red jacket with a white t shirt in the middle. She had beautiful black long hair that reached to the end of her back. The prettiest black eyes. She had huge you know _whats. _I also realised something else she was chinese. Usaully takes me along to figure out someone's ethnicity who isn't a differnent skin color but I know a chinese when I see one. This could be my_ chance_.

"Um let me help." I said trying not to come off to strong. I picked up her books and handed them to her. I tried to find something nice to say without coming off as a skirt chasing dick.

"Umm...are you new here. Because if you are I can show you around if you around." I said still trying my best not to scare her away.

She looked at me. Her eyes glancing at me. Just staring at me like I did something wrong. It started to get awkward. I started to say something but before I could she finally opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." The girl ran away as fast as she could.

_'Good going Ceaser. I hope you know you just fucked up a good asain opporitunity.'_ I thought to myself angry that messed up a chance of a lifetime. But at the same time wondering what I did wrong.

I made it back to my classroom. Still ignoring the chuckles and glares I still got. I sent down and looked out the window. Still wondering what I did to repel that girl. Was it my smell? did I wear to much cologne? Was it my hair? Did one of my dreads fall out? What was it?

"Ceaser what are you doing the boards up here." I was awakened from my daydream by Huey.

"Umm...oh yeah." I confirmed trying to not sound retarted.

Suddenly the door opened. Principle Petto was at the door. He signaled for Mr. Uberwits to come to the door. Mr. Uberwits looked surprised at what ever Petto told him. Mr. Petto left and came back with a girl. But it wasn't any girl! It was the girl I met in the hallway! I beamed full of excitement. I woud finally get to get her number and everything!

Mr. Uberwits spoke.

"Today we have a new student joining us. I'd like you all to say a nice hello to Ming Long Dou."

**A/N Thank you for all those who submitted the OCs. Especially danieln327 for letting me put him in this story. I give all credit for OCs to joice**.** ,** **Julie-the-one, Guest1 and Guest2. Sorry if the first chapter's so short. I been having writers block:( But I'll try to update as fast if I can^_^ P.S can't wait for The Boodocks season 4:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know ya'll been missing me lol here's chapter 2 ^-^ Oh yeah, I didn't show the ages of the characters the last chapter. So let me give them now.**

**Huey Freeman age 17**

**Jazmine Dubios age 16**

**Riley Freeman age 15**

**Cindy Mcphearson age 15**

**Michael Ceaser age 17**

**Ming Long Dou age 16**

**Daniel Spintx age 16**

**Xyanne Love Ortiz-Jones age 15**

**Jayleen Swan age 16**

**Dawnalee Holmes age 17**

**Emma McCarter** **age 16**

**Erica Lavdou age 17**

**Thomas Smith age 17**

**Joey Martinez age 17**

**Denis Platton age 16**

**Aaliyah Yue age 16**

**The BoonDocks: The Teen Years Chapter 2**

**Huey's Pov**

Ming! She's one of the knew student Ceaser's been going on about. I thought it might have been just some foreijn exchange student. But Ming! What the hell is going on.

"Class its been a long time since Ms. Dou has been to the states so we all have to be very nice and considerate. Its her first day here remember." Mr. Uberwits said the same way all teachers do with new students.

"Ming how about you tell us a little about yourself." Uberwits said giving my worst enemy a little push.

Ming twirled her hair around for a second then spoke. "Hello peers, I'm really glad to be learning with you this semester. I'm sixteen, I love noodles and playing kickball. I'm from china. When I was ten I was the leader of the Wushong kickball team until..."

Ming stopped for a second. I wondered what she stopped for. Ming then scanned the classroom. She stopped when she saw me. Ming then put her head down and frowned frowned. Ming then lifted her head back up.

"...my grandfather is the owner of the suburb of Wushong and many other towns and factories in china. To which I'm _heir _to."

The whole male class broke out in hives when they heard _heir_. Its a known scientific fact that when white people get around money they have to have it. Even if they have to gold dig to get it. Its called _'The Paris Hilton Effect'. _The scientific principal in which a person will become Lady Ga Ga styled famous, even when they havent done a god damn thing in their life. Some Physicist belive that it could be the fourth element.

"Is'nt that very exciting." Mr. Uberwitz smiled. "How bout you have a seat by..."

Every hand in the class went up at once. Just trying to sit next to Ming. Every hand was either up or trying to push the others down. Some were even writing their names on paper and putting it in the air. People even began shouting.

"Huey." Uberwits called my name. Much to the displeasure of the whole male class...and me.

How the hell could Uberwits put me by that freak! He knows shes my worst enemy! But...it is Uberwits. He's the most naive teacher I know. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if gets irresponsible white man again.

"Glady." Ming walked to her assigned seat ignoring the pleas of the boys who wanted her.

"Hey Huey." Ming said grinning. I turned my head to the side to ignore her.

Being discusted by the pure aspect of being near her. I looked over to see what Ceaser was doing...what I exspected. He was eyeing Ming, _the chinese girl_. With Ceaser moving to Woodcrest two years before all this I knew he wouldn't know what was going on. Ceaser was drooling and goggling over Ming like one of those Twilight fan girls drool and goggle over Edward.

I turned to face the board. Mr. Uberwits was talking about ignorant things taught in school we'll never use. I started to get bored again put my head on my hand looking out side. Interestingly I saw police cars outside in the direction of Ed's car tracks. The principal was talking to them. I continued to stare until felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked to see...Ming.

"Already asking for a death wish huh?" I said as I sent her a death glare. Ming frowned.

"Look, I know how you feel..." Ming began but I cut her off.

"Bitch you don't know anything! You don't know about how I felt when you lied to me. You don't know I felt when you broke my arm! And you know you don't know how I feel now! Shut the fuck up!" I whispered to her but it sounded like a stream because of how I angry I was.

I raised my arm to be excused and left the room. I told Uberwits I was going to the bathroom but really I'm going home. I can't stand Ming! If I had to sit one more second by her I'm gonna split my own risk. I made it to the door before I heard something...footsteps.

I turned around to see who was there...but no one was there. I turned back to my destination. I opened the door and headed outside. As I walked back to my house I heard something again...footsteps. I once again checked back to see was someone there but again noone was there.

I started to get scared. So I ran and ran as fast I could just trying to get to my house. Still hearing footsteps. I ran faster and faster. I could see my house already. Ruckus was there. Uncle Ruckus was landscaping today, so I knew I could get the house key from him if grandad was still on facebook.

I made it to the front yard and Streamed.

"Uncle Ruck..." Then everything went dark.

**Jazmine's Pov**

The first period class is always so boring. Well school ifself always is. But this class is especailly boring. Every day I always have to walk to school with Daniel. He repeatingly ask me stupid questions about my race. Like if mixed people eat cerial with chocolate milk. Or can mixed people join the kkk.

As I was writing down my notes from the board I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head towards the back to see Aaliyah gigling with a peice of paper. Aaliyah was your usaul 'blasian' as she would want you to call her. Her mom is black and her dad is japanese. She's really nice to hang with sometimes if you don't be ass to her. She's kind of a anime fanatic. Hell she's the only japanese kid instead of Hiro who can tolerate Ceaser's crazy obsession with asians without shoving a samuria sword up his ass. That may sound kinda racist, but its true.

"Um Jazzy? Can you pass this note to Hiro?" Said Aaliyah blushing.

Its a known fact around school that Aaliyah been crushing on Hiro since middle school. Everytime she's sees Hiro shes always goes red in the face or making those googly eyes. Always missing the bus on purpose and making an excuse so that she could ride with Hiro to school. Always chasing after him. Even sometimes showing some skin to get him to notice her.

"Sure." I said as I reached out for the note.

Aaliyah reached out her hand but stopped for a second.

"What's wrong?" I questioned wondering why she stopped.

"I...um...well don't I want you to tell him that I sent it." She said blushing even redder.

"Why?" I asked. "Don't tell me your to scared to have phone sex with paper." I said laughing to my self.

Aaliyah blushed even deeper and even redder. "No its just that..." I cut her off.

"I'm just kidding. Just give me the letter." I said still laughing.

Aaliyah handed me the note. I passed the note to a student sitting in a chair infront of me. The student then passed the note to the next student. Then that student passed the note to another student. Then another and another. The note finaly reached the front of the class.

Daniel was at the front of the class with a pack of oreos and a cup of milk he stole from the cafeteria . He trying to see if he could scientificly create a mullato by dipping the black parts of the oreos into the milk. He's so smart I thought sarcasticly. I could see a kid tap on Daniel's shoulder. Giving Daniel the note the boy turned his head back covering his mouth.

From where I was sitting I could see Daniel staring at the boy who given him the note. It seemed like Daniel was staring at him like had he wanted something. Daniel and the boy then began argueing in whispers. I wondered what they were saying. The wispering then got louder and louder until they were streaming!

"Give me back my oreo!" Daniel streamed at the top of lungs!

Daniel lunged out of his chair knocking his desk over and jumping on the kid. His milk and oreos falling on the floor. Punching and kicking the kid trying to get his oreo back. The boy still covered his mouth. Trying his best not to let Daniel in. The fight finaly broke up when the teacher came. He lifted Daniel off of floor and forced him to the wall. The kid who eat Daniel's oreo went back to his desk.

"Daniel do you need me to call the principal like last time?" Mr. Lynch asked roughly pending Daniel to the wall.

Daniel grew angry. "But it was that little theif who..." Daniel was cut off by Lynch.

"Daniel I don't care what that little theif did. I told you not to even move while your in my classroom! Thats it! Principal's office now!"

"But..." Daniel was cut off by lynch again.

"Now!" Mr. Lynch yelled at the top of his lungs.

Daniel began to his way out the door. Lynch walked back to his desk until he felt something rub against his feet. He looked down to see a piece of folded up paper with hearts on it. He bent down and picked it up. He looked at it with fire in his eyes.

"Oh what do we got here. A note! Okay who's is it! I told you not to pass any god damn notes in my class!" Lynch streamed furious that someone disobeyed his orders.

The whole class pointed to Daniel. Daniel froze up before he could even make it out of the door. Daniel looked around to see the whole class looking at him like his pants were down. Even the ones who passed the note were pointing at him trying to act innocent. Daniel was couldn't believe what was happening.

Lynch looked like he was about to fome at the mouth. "Daniel Sprintx! What have I told you about passing notes in my classroom! That is it! I'm gonna..." Mr. Lynch was cut off by Daniel.

"But it wasn't me! It was..." Daniel looked across the room to see Aaliyah pouting. Probaly scared that Hiro would find out about her crush. Daniel breathed in and sighed.

"Okay it was me. But I strongly apologize for my ignorance." Daniel said with his head down looking upset.

Mr. Lynch became furious but then got a huge grin on his face.

"Okay Daniel, since you are so willing to write letters in my classroom you'll be willing to read that letter." Mr. Lynch annouced in a develish voice. Daniel couldn't even believe what he was hearing.

"But..." Daniel couldn't even make out the words.

Mr. Lynch shook his head. "No buts. Do it now." Mr. Lynch told Daniel.

Daniel put his head down again. "Okay." Daniel stated not being even able to breath at what was happening.

Daniel opened the note and began reading. "Oh Hiro," Hiro's head shot up from his desk at the mention of his name. Daniel stopped for a moment and then began reading again.

"you are the most sexiest jap I have ever met in my life." The whole class began to stare at Daniel like he'd gone crazy. Even I was questioned what was going on even to know I knew who really wrote the note.

"I just want to graze my fingers through that lush soft black hair of yours." I could see that Daniel was feeling awkward from the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"I just want to kiss you all across that silky skin." I looked over to see Hiro covering his eyes head with his science book. I then turned my attention to Daniel who I knew was about to blow a gasket.

"I just want to rub my lips from pretty little eyes all the way down to your feet." The whole class looked like they were about die from what they were hearing.

"Its my biggest dream for you to hold me in your big muscular strong arms." Daniel looked over to Hiro who looked like he was gonna hang himself.

Daniel then turned his head back to the paper and proceded to read.

"Oh Hiro I just want you to take me to your bedroom and have your way with me."

I sunk my head down into my seat feeling so much sorrow for Dan. He looked like his eyes were about to bleed. I knew he was having the worst time of his life with every word he had to force out. Its all my fault I should of just told Aaliyah no and none of this would of happened.

Daniel swallowed spit after that sentence and kept some puke in his mouth that had recently sprung up.

"Let me ride home with you today. And oh yeah text me if your parents are home or not. I gonna rock your world tonight."

Daniel finaly finished reading. The whole class was petrified at what they heard. Even Mr. Lynch thought he was in the twilight zone. Aaliyah looked across the room with puppy eyes asking for forgiveness. Hiro put his head in his desk trying to forget about what happened. Mr. Lynch woke up from his trance and cleared his throat.

"Um Daniel umm...just..." Mr. Lynch was cut off by Daniel.

"Yeah I'll just go." Daniel said and jetted out of the room as fast as he can.

The whole entire classroom was still trying to get over happened. Everyone was frozen like a block of ice. Mr. Lynch even was still losing brain cells by the second. I turned my attention towards Hiro who looked like he was gonna die. Then to Aaliyah, who was pouting.

"Aaliyah...it was an accident. Daniel isn't mad." I said trying to make her feel better.

Aaliyah still pouting turned to me.

"Its not that." Aaliyah said still pouting. Aaliyah then pulled out a note simular to the previous one.

"Its just that I made another copy. I need this one passed please."

I looked at her like she just gone crazy. "Aaliyah!" I screamed.

"Sorry." Aaliyah said.

**Daniel's Pov**

When I walked into the principal's office I saw two police officers. Riley and Cindy were sitting in their usaul seats. Riley had his down with long frown on his face. Mumbling something like gay ass Ed and Rummy running out on niggas they bitch ass. Cindy glaring at the floor with her pink hoodie over head looking angrier than Riley. Riley's head sprang up when he saw me.

"Nigga what da fuck yo ass doin here? Yo ass to gay to get in trouble." Riley asked. His question seeming more like a insult than a question.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Someone stole my oreos and they got their ass handed to them in a to go plate." I said sitting down.

"Oreos? What is dis a double stuff comercial? You trying ta be like dat boy im dem comercials nigga? This nigga thinks hes dat boy those comercials. Nigga you gay." Riley replied. Probaly thinking what I did was stupid.

I facepalmed. "Riley you think everything in the world is gay. And no I was experimenting. I was trying to see if I could make a mullato by...nevermind." I shut my self down.

"This nigga whooping niggas asses over some god damn oreos. Aint that a bitch." Riley stated in his normal annoying voice.

Cindy lifted her head up and began to laugh. "Next time he gonna be killing niggas over twinkies."

"And what did you assholes get sent here for?" I questioned trying to stop them from ganging up on me.

"Ed and Rummy crashed Ed's car into the school and ran off leaving us pay for it those dumb ass niggas." Riley replied biting his lip.

"We just glad we alive." Cindy interjected.

Suddenly Principal Petto walked into the room. Petto became the principal of Edgar J. Hoover High shortly after his departure from Edgar J. Hoover Elementary. Mr. Petto finaly got tired of Riley's misguided antics and just finaly gave up. He was incredibly relieved when left. Well...until Riley came through the high shool door.

"Well well well, its the three teenage stoodges." Petto said. Very irritated to the fact he has to see them again.

"Well well well, its my shit that came alive this morning." Riley spat at Petto causing me and Cindy to burst out laughing.

Mr. Petto slammed his hand on the desk! "That is it!" Mr. Petto screamed at us, vertually foaming at the mouth.

We were actually scared for a second. Petto never got so loud before. Even when Riley filled his car with horce semen he didn't sound so loud. Mr. Petto held his breath for a second and calmed down after a few minutes. Mr. Petto then spoke.

"Lets try to understand eachother. Okay? Look, Riley, Cindy why did you crash a car into the school?" Mr. Petto asked trying to reason with Riley and Cindy but knew what would just happen.

"Nigga We didn't do it! It was those gay ass niggas Ed and Rummy." Riley tried to tell the truth but could never find Petto's trust.

Petto then turned to Cindy. Hoping to find some answers.

"Man we didn't do dat shit. What did Riley just say?" Cindy declared.

Mr. Petto shook his head still not believing them for a second.

"Look what you did was really dangerous and could of caused the lives of both you and your peers." Mr. Petto said softly. Still trying to reason with them.

"Nigga if you really cared why did ya punk bitch ass call the police." Riley stated getting angry at the memories of Petto's 911 call.

"You almost crushed half the entire tenth grade class hallway! Plus you ran over Phil!" Mr. Petto was started to raise his voice again.

"Man how many damn times do we have to tell you it wasn't us! Besides Phil got out of the way in time. The nigga didn't get hurt damn much?" Riley defended him and his girlfriend.

"Riley you broke Phil's arm in three places. Plus we had to call an anbulance." Mr. Petto started to lose control.

"Shit we made it to school didn't we?" Riley replied.

Mr. Petto couldn't take it anymore it. From almost getting hit by a car inside of a school to having to listen to Riley and Cindy's incompentant lies all the time. He just couldn't do it anymore. Mr. Petto shot up from his chair and lunged at Riley and Cindy only to have the officers hold him.

"Bad boys Bad boys; Whats ya gonna do, Whats gonna do when come for you;" Me, Riley, and Cindy sung at Petto's hilarious situation.

"Let me at them! Let me at them!" Mr. Petto tried his best to break through the cops barrier.

"Sir please calm down!" One of the cops yelled.

Suddenly the door opened and I saw an elderly black man with a laptop tied to his chest walk in. It was Riley and Huey's grandad. The man must of still been on facebook at the time of his daily Riley calls.

"Boy what hell have done this time! Don't your hardheaded little ass know that this my latino videochat day?" Mr. Freeman asked with the laptop tied to his chest.

The officers let Mr. Petto go. Petto then cleared his throat and spoke.

"Mr. Freeman this is the eightteenth time..."

"Hurry up nigga! I got bitches to meet." Mr. Freeman said cutting of typing on the laptop.

Mr. Petto sighed. "Mr. Freeman this is the eightteenth time Riley's had to come my office And as you know eighteen office calls equals two suspensions." Mr. Petto said finaly getting Mr. Freeman's attention.

Mr. Freeman slapped Riley across the face.

"Dammnit boy! Have many god damn times have I told you not to fuck up at school while I'm with my cuties on facebook!" He said giving Riley another smack.

"Ow! Grandad! Ow! Stop OWWWWWWWWWW!" Riley cried as he tried to get away from Mr. Freeman.

Seeing that Mr. Freeman and Riley were gonna be bussy for a while. Mr. Petto turned to me.

"Daniel I would like to ask you why you attacked a student over oreos?" Mr. Petto asked trying to get to eye level with me.

"He ate my oreos! Damn isn't that a reason enough?" I gave him my answer.

"Daniel no it is not. How could you attack someone over an oreo." Mr. Petto still wanted a legit answer.

I sighed telling him the truth. "Sir this is America. Our founded fathers died intrusting with us with the responsibility to uphold the constitution and to exercise our given rights as we wish against the marxist system of dependency and other evils that destroy our God given rights. We live in a country where we don't have to wake up in the morning to work at shoe factory. Give us your tired, your hungry, your poor. This is America! And I will exercise my right to bear arms even if they are my real arms!" I stood up in my chair and imaginaged a huge american flag behind me waving.

"Daniel please stop that bullshit, your suspended." Mr. Petto stated knowing I was lying.

"Okay." I said shrinking back in my chair.

"Daniel, I've called your parents to pick you up. They said they'll be here in a few minutes." Mr. Petto said turning his head to look at Mr. Freeman berating Riley.

"My-my-my parents?" I asked with fear in my eyes.

_'My parents! Why did he have to call my parents! He didn't have to call my parents! Couldn't the suspension just have been student and principal private. Why the hell did he have to call my parents.' _I thought. My soul felt scared to death. I thought I was about to cry when said he'd called my parents. I shed my skin and put my face in my arms. How could he do that!Why!

Mr. Petto turned his head towards Mr. Freeman.

"Mr. Freeman, I called Ms. Mcphearson's household but know one answered. If you would so kind to take drop her off on your way home? " Petto asked Mr. Freeman with pleading eyes.

"Yes I will, c'mon cutiepie." Mr. Freeman told Cindy with a smiling face while he dragged a now beatin Riley out the door. Cindy got up and followed after.

Moments passed as I sat in that chair. Comptiplating about what my parents would do to me once they came thourth the door. Crying to myself I hid my tears so couldn't see. Minutes seemed like ours since I didn't even want to leave school because of the fear. But that those mind tricks I kept playing suddenly stopped...as I heard a bang on the door.

"Oh yes come in Mr. Sprintx and Ms. Sprints." I heard Mr. Petto say from under my arms.

"Alright, where is he?" I could hear my dad's voice. I tried to put my face deeper in my arms to stop myself from hearing his voice.

I could here Mr. Petto and my dad talk about my daily activites. My mom was there to. I could here her red high heels clack on the ground. When words were done being exchanged was over I heard footsteps coming towards me. I felt a tap on my shoulder, It was my dad.

"Come on Dan its time to leave." My dad said to me. Although he didn't seem angry now, he was gonna when he got home.

"K" I said. Pretending like I didn't feel anything.

We left the room. As we were walking down the hallway I could see Jazmine and Aaliyah in class through the door window. I mentaly spat at them. If they havent caused to let my gaured down, none of this would happen. We finaly left the school.

We got in the car and headed home. The car ride was slow was painful. I could see my father glaring at me through the car's front seat mirror. I put my head down through the whole ride. Never looking up.

The car pulled into the garage. As it came to a stop I could see my father glaring at me even harder. We got out and walked into the house. The mother closing the garage door. We walked into upstairs to the living room. I sat on the couch looking at the floor. My parents stared at me...I knew what was coming next.

I looked up. "Umm I'm sorry..."

SMACK!

A huge fist collided with my face.

"Your gonna get supended huh you little bitch." My father said as he picked me up and threw me on the ground. Pumbling me with kicks and punches.

He then picked me up and pushed me into the wall.

"How many times have I told you not to even think about pissing me off! I told you to go to school and do your damn work.! How dare you disobey me!" My father screamed. Making the pain even worse by his horrible voice.

My parents weren't your usaul 'yay you made a goal, come here so I can give you a big bear hug' parents. They were nothing like it. If they even thought I did something wrong even to know I didn't I would get a belt across my face. Sometimes they would even slap me across the face if I didn't wake up on time to got to school. Most of the time I wouldn't get to eat if I failed a test.

"I'm sorry." I cried as he pushed his knee into my side.

"Your sorry? You made me look bad and your sorry! I don't care if your birthday's coming up. I'm gonna show you who's sorry!" My father said as he pulled out his belt from his pants.

I got up and tried to run to my room. My father ran after me and caught me bye my arm. He then through me to the ground. He punched me in my face for trying to escape. He then signaled for my mother to come.

"Hold him down!" He told my mother. My mother followed his command. She grabbed my arms and legs and penned me to the floor.

My father then helded up the belt.

"This for your own good!" He screamed out as he lashed my back with leather clothing.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" My streamed echoed through out the house.

He then began beating me with the belt. Lashing and bashing my sides. Blood sprurting out from the newly formed scars. The pain was horrible. I thought I was gonna die. There were moments where I actually thought this was hell. Because I prayed for death but...it would never come.

My mother just stood there. Not showing any emotion. She didn't even care that her son was getting beat. I can't believe she was holding me down to get beat. How could she do this. My father finaly stopped hitting me as I began to pass out.

"I think you've finaly had enough." My father said mocking me. Laughing it off. "Take him to his room."

My mother realeased her hold on me. She then picked me up and carried me to my room. She placed me on my bed and wiped the blood off with a wet towel. My mother then began to leave. But then she turned back to me with apologetic eyes.

"We didn't do it cause we wanted to. It was because we had to." She said before leaving.

I cried. I cried more than even when I was being hit. Tears fell down my eyes like an ocean. Why me did this have to happen to me. I asked myself trying to figure out why I this always happened to me. I close my eyes letting my tears pull me to sleep. Maybe tommorow will be better.

**Huey's Pov**

"Were very glad to see you today Mr. Freeman." I heard a strange voice as I woke from where where ever I was.

I was tied to a metal bed. With black scraps all around me preventing me from getting up. I noticed I was in a room. The room was dark and void of any color. I looked around to see who was there.

Suddenly the metal bed began to turn upwards. I began to see figures in the distance. Some big and some small. My eyes began to hurt as looked onward to see if I could see more. I saw chairs with people sitting in them talking.

I tried to get way but the scraps were to tight.

"Don't worry Huey those scraps aren't coming off until I say so." One of the figures said.

"How do you know my name! Who are you! Who's there!" I pleaded for some kind of explanation.

The figure who previously spoke seemed to be laughing.

"Well since we've known eachother all this time. I've can't believe you recognize me. I'm so hurt." The figure said faking sorrow. "But I'll remind you."

I then saw the figure move closer, and closer. Then closer and closer and closer until I finaly saw wh the figure was.

I couldn't belive who it was.

"Its...

...you."

**A/N Ooooooh what is this? A cliffhanger. LOL But anyways I know such a quick update thank thank you:) And cookies for anyone who can guess who the mysterius figure is^.^ Poor Daniel having to have parents like that:( I can relate. I'm sorry if the Daniel scene at the end was a little too graphic and disturbing. Pm me if I should take the scene off. And I know the story's going kinda slow at the moment. I'm just trying to combine that classic BoonDocks humor we all know and love with romance and drama^,^ Anyway, till next time America:)**

**P.S. Anyone know bout The Boondocks season 4's comin. The Truth Is Back Wake Up!**


End file.
